Descions of a priestess
by Kami-no-sama
Summary: Kagome becomes the priestess of Apollo,but is he falling for her?Does she feel the same?She is so much more than she seems...yyh inu greek myth charmed xover. Might be a Kagome, future Chris...RR
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was nervous,she would have to make a big descion.Right now she realy wanted to hurl from shock,how often does a immortal fall in love with a normal little girl like her!  
Well it all started a few days ago...

(FLASH BACK)

They had been walking down the road as uaul except Miroku was staying next to Kagomes side at all times and Keade was riding next to her,those two would not leave her alone.Ever sense Kagome had told them it was her 16 birthday they would not leave her alone! They followed her around every where saying,"You never know what's lurking out there,you might need some extra pretiction."They stated in unison,almost like they had practiced! While walking one day a demon,a oni,  
to be prescice,had attached them.Kagome had shot a sacred arrow at it but it barely left a scratch! The inu gang looked shooked except Miroku and Keade who purified the thing and pulled out a jewl shard."What the h#ll wench!" Screamed Inuyasha.  
"I don't-I d-I don't know!Why was I not able to sense the shard?"Kagome asked Miroku and Keade hoping they would have a anwser.They looked at each other nervously."Well Kagome we thougt this might happen..."Miroku said vaguley."What might happen?"Kagome asked,curious and slightly mad they had been keeping something about her from her."Well Kagome.  
since you are a powerful priestess it is your job to serve a god or goddess,but you are so powerful that they are waring over who gets you.But since you have not chosen yet they have stripped you of your powers until you have chosen,but choose wisely or you could seriously tick off a deity of great power."Miroku repliead."Wha?Are you serious?WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?"Kagome was really scary now."We had thought you had already choosen,but we sensed your powers weakening so we knew you had not.We thought you would sense it too and come to reliease why."Kagome was doing a great impreshin of a fish right now."You need to go home to your own time to sort this out,it is a very personal matter and we don't want to preasher you in to who you choose.Just so you know you can choose any one you want but you must wear the tradtional garments of the deity you choose to serve."After that Miroku who had apperently dissapered while Keade was giving Kagome her many speech,returned with her yellow bag and together they dragged her to the well and pushed her in to it saying"Choose wisely Kagome and have a nice time in your time and come back to our time immediatly(As hard as that was for you to read it was twice as hard to wright.)Kagome huffed at the bottom of the well in modern Tokyo(This is about to show why she is so ticked.)Kagome climed out of the well and saw 12 figures standing in front of her.They all had a heavenly glow and it didn't take a geunis to know who they were,They were immortals come for her to be their priestess.They all notcied her standind there and smiled.  
"Hello Kagome,you have proably guessed who we are and why we are here..."(There the greek immortals and she knows that from the fact their wearing togas and are glowing with a heavenly light.)Kagome nodded and looked to each of them and a goddess stepped forward with a kind smile on her face wearing a whight toga with armor and a helmet."Kagome,if you choose me,Athena immortal of wisdom and war I will always stand by your side and you will never loose a battle." another stepped forward.  
"Kagome,I am Hera queen of immortals and immortal of marrige,should you choose me you will rule what ever you wish and marry a woderful man." another goddess stepped forwad."Kagome,I am Demeter the immortal of the harvest and earth,if you choose me you will have power of the earth and plants will do your bidding"  
A goddess stepped forward again only she was extremly beutiful."Kagome,I am Aphrodite the immortal of beauty and love,choose me and I shall give you beauty beyond the all and love of the greatest man." This time a man stepped forward."Kagome,I am Hadeas,choose me and you shall gain immortality and you shall have the finest of jewels"  
"Kagome,I am Poisiden,choose me and I shall give you the power of the sea and the ability to shake the earth." "Kagome,I am Artemis,the goddess of the wild life and the moon,  
choose me and you shall have power of the moon and animals will do your bidding." "Kagome,I am Hermeas,the immortal guide,choose me and you will never be lost and you shall be the queen of theives." "Kagome choose me,Aries the immortal of war,choose me and all shall fear you and respect you." "Kagome choose me,Zeus, and you will have power of the sky itself and all powers it hold and you shall be the queen of any mortal." "Kagome choose me Apollo and I shall grant you the powers of the sun and all powers that are with it and you shall be quick of mind and gifted with the best archery skills ever." Kagome thought long and hard and fianlly said "How do I know you wont smite me when I don't choose one of you?The only way I will choose is if you swear you will not turn against me and my loved ones when I choose." They all agreed and Kagome thought and thought,She fianlly decieded."I choose to be the priestess of Apollo,I am sorry to you all.But I have this feeling that I need to choose him.  
The other immortals smiled but nodded sadly and said,"You have choosen what you think to be the beast way for you and this is all you can do." While Apollo was doing a little jig in his head doing the best he could to not go up and kiss the girl!Wait,were had that come from?This was intrasting,he would have to think it over later.  
The other immortals disappered.Apollo went up to Kagome and said,"I am glad you have choosen me.Now it is time for me to gift you with what I have promised"  
He held out his hand and a gold bow appered.He held out his other hand placed it on her heart which made her blush and him to smirk and all of a sudden a gold light bathed Kagome in a magnificient glow and she was lifted into ther air and the sun peaked over the clouds and started to shine brightly and swirl light around her.Kagome felt her temperature rise but did not feal uncomfortable.She then slowly drifted back to earth and felt like she had just drinken seven cokes she was so hipper! She looked at him and through her arms around him and kissed him sqaure on the lips,and just when he was about to deepen the kiss between Kagome jumped off him and bent her head down "I'm sorry,i-i-it just kinda happend." Apollo had never met some one would stop kissing him! He was the most handsome immortal man every one said so.He had a hot beuaty to him that drew women to him,he would not let this one be different but for now would let it slide."Here is you priestess garb.Your knowledge will of your knew powers will be easy to learn but should you have any diffuculty you have but to call my name." He knew he would call for him on her new powers so this was the perfect excuse for him to be near her.  
He gave her a swift kiss on the lips and vanished.Kagome stood there rooted to the spot shocked,'Had she been just kissed?By an immortal?Did those words even go togeather for her?' She decieded to stay the whole day in her time with her family.The next day she put on the wrobe Apollo gave her.It was a dark blue dress that reached the floor,  
it had was made from the finest of silks with dimonds emboaded into the him of the sleves and at the end of the dress.It had a loose cloth belt the color of the sky at mid-day,  
her haired was tied back in a braid with a loose baby blue ribbon at the end that was at her mid back.She was wearing sandels and a few gold bracelets on each arm.a chocker that also the color of mid-day with a gold sun with white-gold center,she was wearing fighting sandals.Her bow and quiver of arrows were slunf over shoulder and so was her back pack.

She had jumped in the well and the trip seemed shorter this time and when she crawled out of the top she headed towards the village.The villagers stopped and starred at her as she walked past them.She just sighed continued walking forward.Knowing that they would sense her waited for them a few huts away from Keades hut.Miroku came rushing towards her first and she smiled and he stopped in front of Kagome and gave a once over and whistled low in his throat."My.my Kagome you look lovely!Why you are positively radiante."He smiled at her and did the usaul will you bear m child,grope deal but she slapped him hard enough he got the message and led her to the hut.When she got there Miroku told her to wait there while he anounced her,wich she thought strange but agreed.She heard him do so and walked through the hut.Everone in there(Except Kagome and Miroku.)Jaws dropped at her."Kagome,which immortal did ye chose?" Keade asked her still stunned by the garb."I choose the sun immortal and this is what I was gifted with and some knew powers." "What knew powers?" Shippo asked." Well I'm not exactly sure but he said it would have to do with the sun.  
Inuyasha was still stunned by her beauty so could not speak."So Kagome,are your knew powers stronger or the same as your old?"Asked Sango."They will proably be stonger because I was given these personly by a immortal."She stated.Keade seemed intreasted and was about to ask her something when a strange woman came in and said "Lady Keade,come quick!There is a demon attaching the village!" They all ran out of the hut and saw a huge bear demon clawing at people and picking them up and eating them."Well it would appear know would be a time to see your knew powers." Keade stated while notching an arrow.She shot it and purified the demons arm.Kagome notched hers let it fly with a small twanck.Instead of the normal blue or pink energy surounding it,it was a golden fire when it the bear demon it purified instantly.  
They all stared in shock as six shards fell from were it had been standing. 


	2. Remebering true love,Eros

Kagome looked shocked,She said the words "Apollo,please answer my call !" Apollo appered in all his glory.(If you want to know what he looks like review and tell me)  
"Yes dearest?" Kagome blushed at Apollo's teasing,Inuyasha growled."Apollo I can't handle my powers.I'm sorry I've shammed you." He smiled and said "Kagome I didn't expect you to get them right away.Let me see your powers,come here."Kagome came up to him and Apollo grabed her and held her close.This only served to tick our favorite Inu hanyou off."Hmm,your powers are very strong,hmm and your so warm...Kagome would you like to come to my temple on olmpus?My bed chamber has some intresting pictures I think you should see..."Kagome just gigled and blushed and slapped his arm playfuly.Suddenly Aphrodite appered."Kagome you must come quick!" "What,what is it?"Kagome looked panic."Kagome,I have great news!" "What is it?" "Kagome you may not remeber this,but a year ago you prayed to what ever immortal was listening to find you true love,well I'v found this one !" Apollo's and Inuyasha's jaw dropped,' Kagome had asked for this! ' Kagome nodded and smiled embaressed."Well that was only because I felt betrayed by Inuyasha but I've gotten over that." Aphrodite just smiled and said "Well who cares love?Now do you really want to break this boys heart?" The immortal smirked playing on Kagomes weakness.She may not have gotten Kagome as a priestess but everyone knew Apollo was a playboy,and since he and only a few other immortals (not to be a insult.)would have liked her as a lover,the others thought of her as her own daughter.(Excluding Aries,Apollo,Eros(cupid.)and Hermeas.They think of her like THAT.) so did not want to see her hurt.Kagome knew she would feel guilty for this if she did not atleast try this out,"Ah,What the heck?Who know's,might meet the right one!" (Now this is one of those things were her backround was the whole bright colored bubble thing.Now Inu and Apollo were over there with their background was black with them doing the whole anime flame thing.)

Kagome and the rest were on olympus with Apollo and Inu on either side of her, with Apollo fussing over the littest things like how he should carry her and so on and so forth.  
Inu doing the same thing.The fianlly arrived at the temple of the immortal to whom supposedly liked Kagome.They all went in and saw a immortal with curly blond hair,tan skin,blue eyes,and a body to die for in the morrtal girls way of thinking."Hello son,would you like to see Kagome? Said Aphrodite standing in front of her."Yes,mother you know I'm crazy about her!"Said the boy glowing with delight.Aphrodite stepped out of the way and they both gasped.Their thoughts were,'He/she's beautiful!  
Wow...' Eros went up to Kagome and said "Kagome it has been along time..." Kagome looked confused,"What do you mean?" Eros smiled and put his hands one her shoulders and she glowed "Remeber Kagome,remeber me." Kagome looked surpised at first,then she fell limp in his arms."WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Roared Apollo and Inuyasha.  
"I just showed who I was to her along time ago.

(Flash Back.)

Kagome had just gotten back from the first day of fourth grade.She was walking around the shrine until she noticed that a moveing truck rolled around the corner followed by a red Mercades.Kagome ran to the shrines great steps to see were it would be going and saw that it stopped at the shrine across the street.She ran in and asked her mom if she could go over and give them a warm welcome.She ran over,crossed the street and crossed the shrines steps in a minute.(Practice that everyday and I bet that a marrathon would not bother you.)She went up to the Houses front door and knocked.The door opened to reveal a beautiful little boy about Kagome's age standing there with golden curls and big blue eyes."Hi,I'm Kagome!" The boy smiled "Hi I'm Eros!" "What a funny name,do you want to come over to my house?" Eros looked stunned that she could change a subject so fast."Uhhhh,sure!"They ran over to Kagome's house and played for a little bit.Then Kagome took him on a tour of the shrine.Showing him all the best places to hide and such.Just when he was about to tell her he needed to leave Bouyo came out of know were and Eros fell and landed on Kagome and their lips meet in a hurrid fashion.They both blushed and jumped apart,"Uh,uh well I think I need to be going.Bye Kagome"  
And ever sense then Kagome and Eros had been inseperable,always in the same place as each other.One day Eros came by "Kagome,I ha-have to move!"Kagome broke into tears and she hugged him"Eros I won't let you! I'll never let you go!" Eros cried too and put his fingers in perticular places on her neck and squeezed.  
Kagome fell limp in his arms and he put her down on the ground."Kagome I'm sorry..."With that he waved his hand over her face and felt the memories of him flee from her.  
The next day the shrine was empty,at school people asked her were Eros was and she has simpley said "Who's Eros?" Everybody just assumed that they had gotten into a huge fight and she was trying to get him out of her mind.

(End Flash back.)

Kagome awoke to see the faces of her friends and the immortals huvering over her.She sat up and hugged Eros and kissed him hard on the lips."Eros,if you ever do that again I swear I'm going to kill you and destroy the body!" With that she brought him back into a soul seering kiss.Seemingly forgetting that the others were there.Though Aphtodite had to restrain Apollo and Inuyasha with magical ropes that kept them quiet and bound them.Aphrodite made a sound in the back of her throat to snap them out of it."Well,Kagome what do you think?"(This is not a definate parring.)

Sorry this is so short.I need ideas.I will for certain make a few love triangles,Kagome will be in most of them.

If you want a upate than review,that's the only way I can know that you want me to update.

I would also like to thank Kage Otome,this is for you,you rock and to answer your quisten this may not be a Kagome/Apollo parring.  
If you guys want a real cool story read read 'When Air meets Automail,and Automail meets Demon' by my friend Sulana Jay.  
SHOW HER SOME REVIEWS! 


	3. To undue what has been done

lol sorry for anyone who cares that I made you think I was not going to update...Kage Otome I would like to thank you for your kind words and for you I will continue this story even if your the only one who reviews,I love your work and have been honnored by the fact you even care and Anime Moon light Goddess I know that I'm on your alert list so if you like this story then why don't you review?lol anyway heres the chapter!

Kagome looked Aphrodite in the eyes and was about to say something when two men one the age of Kagome came barging in,it was Hermeas and Aries.'What could they want?' Kagome thought."What the h#ll do you think your doing with my woman Eros!" They yelled.(Sits back and popcorn magicly appered."This gonna get gory)  
Hermeas went over and snatched Kagome out of Eros's hands with a growl."She's mine you glorified pigion!" Then Aries came over and ripped her out of his arms with snarl "Why would she want to be with you two idots when she could be with a hunk like me?"(coughbraggingcough.)Apollo and Inuyasha broke the ropes and ran toward her each grabbing one of her arms and pulled her towards her."She's mine you giblet heads!" Apollo sneared out with Inu nodding." I'M NO ONES SO WHY DONT CHA BACK OFF!" Kagome ripped herself away from them with a dark look to her. " I am not a piece of meat you can own and fight over like a bunch of dogs! I've had it with this sh!t." With that Kagome walked out of the room full of stunned people.She marched out onto Olympus with a fire to her walk.She was in such a state that she did not even see where she was going or notice that some of the other immortals were looking at her.Suddenly they appered in front of her and she jumped and screamed,"Sorry,we did not mean to scare you." Zesus said in a fatherly manner. "I'm sorry for not showing the proper respect to such higher beings." they smiled knowing this was truly her,  
her the- "May I ask what you need?" Kagome wanted to get her mind off those Idots back there. "Kagome,you don't know this but we have been looking for a new immortal.  
Someone who has the powers to be one already and may already have them,this person was born a long time ago and we have deicded they should become one of us"  
Kagome was supicious,"Do you have any Ideas who?" "Yes...you." Said Hera in a light tone. "You are a goddess,you are the immortal of mercy.You were put under a spell by your father so you would not remeber this,you are the immortal of Mercy,life,and peace." Kagoem was floored to find this out and looked like she had just been slapped.  
"Wha-wha?" Kagome could barely stand. "Kagome you were destined to become one of us,will you accept?" Kagome nodded numbly,this was a big shock.  
"I must go tell the others!" All anger forgotten she ran to the portal wich lead to earth were she was sure the others would be there for it had been several hours because she had gone to the other side of Olympus wich was pretty far walk.

Kagome was walking to the village and saw the villagers going about their daily buisness and she waved to them,they waved back but with a few looked almost sorry for her.  
She ponderd this,she went to Kaedes hut and heard groans,was some one in pain? Maybe a demon had attached some one near the village so she went to see what was going on.What she saw floored her,Apollo and Eros and some village girls were getting frisky.She choked and they all looked towards her and knew that all chances for a realtionship with her was pretty much gone."Ka-kagome wait I can explain!"Apollo said pushing the girl off him and trying to pull up his pants."Shut it Apollo.  
And you Eros...I thought...I mean...why? Is it because I'm human that you feel you can betray me? Well SCREW YOU,YOU DMN PRICKS! With that Kagome ran off and ran to the portal to Olympus.She ran to the were she knew the other Immortals would be waiting."I want out of this,please put me some place were they can't find me..." Kagome fell down weeping and they rushed her to her comforting her with Aphrodite thinking ' What a foolish son I have,he does not deserve her'  
They decieded to send her to the realm of the dead were Hadeas and his wife Persphone would take care of her.Hadeas undid the spell that made anyone who ate the food of the dead would stay in the underworld.Kagome went without problem.Apollo and Eros came rushing to the other immortals.Kagome and Hadeas and his wife had left already to the underworld.(Immortals can't cross into the others without their permission

(Five years later.)

It had been five long years and now Kagome Higurashi was Immortal,after trainning with the furries and Hadeas who had grone to be her secound father,while Perphsone had become her secound mother/sister.Kagome was now ready to face those dirt bags...she was a new and improved Kagome who didn't take crap from anyone.  
Now to go kick some sun and love archer immortal but! 


	4. Going on with love

Kagome was walking around in her bedroom in Hadeas palace,she stopped pacing long enough to look in her mirror,she had changed from some skinny little priestess to a immortal.Her hair had stayed the same length but was now streight and had a silver sheen to it now and she had lost those goofy bangs,her eyes hed turnedand bronze brown with light hazel,and gold flecks to make it look similar to a sunrise,sense she lived in the realm of the dead(Irony...) her skin had turned as pale as moonlight and made her almost transparent wich gave her the look of a lost soul wich added to her mysterious beauty.Her body had indeed developed over the past few years,her erm,um...chest had gotten bigger and she was more curvy than a mountain road,she wore a black toga wich she had modified to reach her knees now instead of the floor, on her arms she wore gold bracelets that held close to her arm with rubys and onyxs in the shapes of tears.her hair had a fine band on the top but still aloud her bangs to hang down,the band was made of white gold with a few delicately carved leave carved onto it,the forge immortal Hepheastus had made them for her when she had deffended it from a bunch of jeloaus lower level immortals.She had a job now in the underworld to keep herself busy,she helped the furries.She was the mercy immortal but understood that some people did not deserve mercy.

She tormented those who commeted wicked deeds,the furries got to them while they were awake but she as a immortal could get to them in their sleep.  
She looked behind her and saw her wings spread wide,thats right she had wings.Her feathers,each and every one was a black and blue swirled togther that in no matter what light they were caught by seemed to forever be in moition like the color of them was the waves of the ocean,they color itself seemed to move with a glossy dark beauty.

She decieded that to day was the day she would visit her family in the normal world she walked to the end of the palace to the bedroom of the king and queen of the underworld and she opened the door and wished had not,for their they were in the throws of passion.She backed away slowly,closed the door and turned around slowly.  
"My,my eyes...THEY BURN !" With that Kagome ran to the other half of the palace and she her friends the kindly powers,(That was the furries other name given to them by Athena so thats what I'll call them from know on.) She walked up to them "Will you please tell them that I have deicieded to leave now.  
I'll miss you three." The three old women hugged her."And we you Kagome,please do come back soon." She nodded and opended the portal to her family shrine.  
When she got their she saw her family all outside.

After hours of hugging Kagome explainded why she had been gone so long.Her mother told her that since she had not come back for so long that her old school had kicked her out,Kagome had known this would happen so she learned all she could from teachers who had passed on.She had loved all her teachers and they her so she got them a nice cushy place on the ilse of the bless wich was litterly the best place in the underworld save Hadeas palace.But her mother she insited she get a job to keep up the apperance of a normal girl,even though she had enough jewels to last them for litterly for the next seven centurys and even then that would only mean that they couldn't aford a country...but back to the point she picked a job as a pre-school teacher.She decieded that she had to look more down to earth than this.  
So she went shopping.She got a bunch of dresses to give her the more motherly look to her.She was to start on Tuesday and it was Monday night.She smiled and went to sleep.

Kagome woke up the next mourning and put on a dark almost red pink shirt with roses on it and a swooped neck-line,she wore a black skirt that reached her knees,  
she wore black open toed heels,with pink nail polish.Her hair was still in it's beautyful band,she wore light pink eye shadow."What a cushy job this shall be"  
(Ohhh,how wrong you are Kagome,how wrong you are...)

Kagome walked in and smiled at the class she was to teach...this would not be so bad.The class smiled innocently but deep in their evil little minds,they were plotting on how to make her life h#ll and make her run out the door screaming,hang herslef,and or be taken away by those nice men in the white coats with the funny wrap around jacket like all the others,poor Mrs.Applebom...she really should have watched out for that poodle.while she walked by a nife flew past her face and hit the wall not a inch from her.She turned slowly around and saw them all staring at her creepily,one was cracking her knuckels while one was standing there meacingly with a bat."Umm,ca-ca-can I help you"  
This sweat little girl pushed her way forward and she smiled at Kagome,she had red hair and green eyes."Hi,I'm Nami, Minnomaru.Are you the new teacher?" She asked happily. "Erm,yes I am." The little girl smiled (This is not Kuramas kid,but his little sister.)Kagome smiled and said "Could you get them to stop?" She nodded and turned and galred qat them all."Sit." She comanded and they did.She turned back to Kagome and said,"Would you like a cookie?" Kagome replied."Maybe latter,right now lets get to class"  
The class was actually sorry for her now,no one refused a cookie from Nami,with good reason.

Kagome got back home and went to her room and found it in shambles,on her mirror written what looked like lipstick was written."YOU SOULD HAVE TAKEN THE COOKIE,  
THIS IS YOUR WARNING."Kagome ran back down stairs and saw her family bound and gagged with her cat unconsious."What have I gotten myself into..."

After a few more months Kagome quit,she decieded she should visit Olympus to see her friens there.She got there and they all had noce reuinion wich Eros and Apollo didn't know about.Kagome smiled at them and showed them her immortal form wich Hermeas and Aries immerdiatly took a liking to.She had to spend most of time not getting jumped.She decieded to go to her temple wich had been made in honnor of her,she went in fell asleep on her bed but not before putting up a barrier.Eros and Apollo had found out that she was back and bangged on the walls,Kagome ignored them and went back to sleep.

(In Koenmas office.)

The yyh gang hed just gotten their new mission,they were to be the body gaurds of a immortal,she was being hunted by the immortal of evil and she was very powerful and was supposed to be very beautiful.This brought out the Yokohalf of Kurama wich he had been hopping would not happen.

(Back to Olympus.)

Kagome awoke to the sounds of soft wrapping on her window she looked to Hera there.She oppened it and Hera floated through it with grace.  
"Kagome,we told you how your father put a spell on you to keep you from knowing the true you,well the reason being was because of the immortal of evil himself is hunting you."Kagome nodded,"Well we have got you some new body gaurds.They are called the spirit detectives and are very powerful."

It was arranged that Kagome and the yyh gang would meet at the temple of Zesus.When they got there Kagome and Kurama coldn't keep their eyes of eachother wich only served to tick off the immortals that liked Kagome like a girlfriend.Apollo wsa having a hard time not frying them with the sun and Eros was trying not to shoot him down with a arrow of death but they were,restraind.(coughAphroditecough)

I would like to than all who reviewed because this ment alot to me because well,I thought I sucked.  
You all rock and if you want you can be charachters.  
REVIEW! 


	5. Oddness,and a bit of pervertedness

(lol,just to let you people know I'm a guy,I think alot pf people think that athurs are girls because of this I am sometimes confused for one on this place.Just to let you know my charackters will sometimes be hipper,spastic,or have weird/funny yet bad things happen to them.They will not die but,well like say fall down a flight of stairs.There will be no ...permenate damage.I will try to update everyday and if I do not without warning stop updating for say three weeks you may persume me dead,kidnapped,or else.So Apollo,Eros,Hemeas,Aries,Kurama and maybe another surprising twist of events to make Kagome a possible new lover.She will not have anything bad to her to scar her,if would not stand for it to begin with.I believe that is all I have to say.)

Kagome and the others were all standing there in her temple with all the other immortals waiting outside,well more like spying on them.  
They floated to the top of the temple were there was a large skylight over the main living area,they used their immortal powers to make it were they could here what was going on.

(Inside the temple.)

Kagome was bored,wich never tended to be a good thing...the last time this happened,well Hadeas woke up to the shock of his immortal life,the whole underworld was pink and...let's just say he could never look at small animals the same way again,all the squirels...A evil little idea was forming in her head and her smile could have made Naraku flinch.She looked at them with a innocent look,"Do you wanna play truth or dare?"They agreed and Kagome made them sit down."Okay since you all seem so egear to do this I'll go first,Hmmm,Kurama was it?" He nodded with a nervous look."Kurama truth or dare?" "Dare me." Kagome smiled wickedly,oh she may be the immortal of mercy but that does not mean she has to be,(Well realy it does but with her logic and my twisted mind it's really no wonder..)" I dare you to kiss..." 'Please say you!" Kurama was pleading in his mind."Kuwabara." (Oh so wrong but then again I am a sick little monkey.)after a few more rounds of humiliating them,the yyh gang couldn't look each other in the eye and it was getting pretty late so she let them off the hook.

They agreed to watch a movie as soon a Kagome came back and made T.V. apperer.When she came back she was wearing a night shirt that ended with her stomach showing a pierced belly button,she was wearing short shorts to be a tease tonight,  
she was a immortal after all but since she had been betrayed she would not be that big of a flirt.(The greek immortals were known flirts and had many lovers,both the women and the men.But since Kagome was betrayed so badly she has been fighting that instinct.)Her hair was swept up in a high pony tail.

Aftrer the movie Kagome had been grabbed from behind and turned to face Kurama.They looked at each other and with a sudden spark they started to kiss pasionatly.  
The immortals watching them from her skylight jaws dropped.Kagome seemed to want him already and he her.Apollo looked freacky with the flames of the sun surronding him,Eros was was looking faint,Hermeas looked heart broken,Aries looked just plain old scary.They broke apart and after some soft words towards each other the left to their respective rooms.

The next mourning Kagome had to go because a human had beeseched her and she had to go.Thats when the war broke out,all of Kagomes would be suitors tried to kill each other.There was some serious blows flying evtually going to the point were all the immortals on Olympus were beating each other up.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON"  
After a few hours of being yelled at they all went to bed.

Eros got up to try and sneak a peak at a sleeping Kagome but since it was dark out he went into the temple of Aphrodite,and saw her Hepheastus and Aries having a three some.  
(That would never ever happen.) "OMG,I HAVE TO CLAW OUT MY EYES! He ran out but as the fates would have it a temple cat had gotten in front of it and he fell down the stairs. After healing and getting back to his own temple he vowed never agian to go out to try and get into a temple after dark.

Kagome awoke and decieded to go get a head start on her days choirs and clean her temple,little did she know that she would run into a certain red heads room,and as it turns out a certain red head sleeps in the nude.(Rated Pg-13,for some dirty scenes but no sex.Sorry to all you hentais out there.)

Kagome was cleaning when she thought sh heard moaning coming from Kurama's room and ran in.What she saw was a but naked Kurama asleep,and was having a exotic dream,because there was a rather inpressive tent forming,and sweat pooling around him.She gasped,turned around and ran out like a little girly girl.  
"Wow,that,that was amazing..." Kagome raised her hand and slapped herself.

Kagome could not look at Kurama in the eye for the rest of the day,meanwhile a certain red eyed demon was eyeing her,wich she had not noticed.  
The immortals were all bored and Kagome ran out were every one was sitting in the Olypian gathering area."If you guys wanna come with me I'm going clubbing..."

Review or I shall slay you before you can count to to two.  
I would like to thank all how will review and have reviewed.You are true heros for showing your thoughts even if on a minnor scale such as this.

Review now fools,NOW !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
! 


	6. Dancing,lust,and Jealusy

When they got to the club the immortals of older age were in teenage form.They could not find Kagome no matter what for it had seemed she had just dissapered.The music was to low and nobody was dancing.

They all thought this was a big bust but the Kagome aperend with her hair down in low pig tails that just barley reached her chest.She was wearing black leather boots that reached her knees,a black shirt that was tight with almost non-existence sleves with two red stripes on each sleve,it had no back to it except several straps cris-crossing but since they hoocked it pulled her shirt even tighter and since she was wearing a swoop neck it made for a very tantelizing image,her skirt only reached mid-thigh with two red sripes on each side on it too.She was wearing shandiler earings.

She was,no words could describe how innocent yet tantelizing she looked at this moment.She started dancing in slow swaying moitions.She beckoned to the Dj to turn up the music and started singing Rehanna's Pon De Replay.She was dancing a very exotic dance that caused all the guys to get very aroused.

She smiled at them all and beckoned for them to come and dance with her,they all danced for thirty minutes and sat down to get some drinks. "Kagome,I didn't know you could dance like that!" indeed no one did.When all of Kagomes suitors got up to ask her to dance they were beat to it by a man with blue hair named Toyou(sp?)(From the yyh show.) They danced so hard and so close they looked like they were having sex with clothes on,it was very arousing, and a very good chance for Kagomes fan club(The suitors new name's when their together.)to get extreamly jealous.

"Kagome,you are a very good dancer,how would you like to meet over some coffe,say next tuesday night?" Kagome gigled and blushed wich only surved to enrage her fan club(Including Hiei but no one's it's him growling.) " I would love to! Pick me up at the sun set shrine at 8:00,okay?" He nodded and gave her his phone number.

By the time next tuesday rolled around Kagome's fan club was pretty much insane with jealousy,it was actualy pretty amusing.Toyou(Seriously how do you spell his name)  
picked Kagome up she was dressed in a black top that reached just below her chest and had a dangling piercing of three onyx jems in a silver frame on her belly button.  
She was wearing a loose black jeans with ripped knees and open toed heels,her nails were painted red and her hair had a few red streaks in it,they were natural because Kagome had found out she had a power called merciful flame,that could save those in need of mercy but caused a few natural side affects.She had only one tatto one her wich was on her back,it was a tri-qutra.(Think the the symbol on the book of shadows from charmed.) wich repressented her three main immortals powers Mercy,peace,and happyness,her hair was left loose tonight,on her arms she adorned two braclets each made of silver with onyx and ruby tear drop charms on them like a charm bracelet.

She walked down stairs to find eveyone was doing a good fish faces while she walked by,"If you don't close your mouths,I'll staple them shut." (Hard to believe she is the immortal of mercy...) was what she said,they quickly shut their mouths.The door bell rang and she opened it to find her date there in a black muscle shirt and tight black pants.Kagome almost drooled but stopped herself before she did so,"Ready to go?" She nodded and they left without so much of a glance behind them.

They had decieded to go dacing agian they were both having a good time,"Wow,your good!" Kagome said while singing her hips to the fast beat.  
"You too!" Her date replied.They danced until just before dawn,then they left.When they got back to the shrine Toyou stopped her just after they reached the top of the stairs.  
"Kagome,I felt a real coniction between us,would you like to go out again?" He asked hopping beyond hope that she would say yes." Y-yes,of course!" He smiled and pulled her close and gave her a soul shattering kiss that could have melted concrete then left with a jig in his step leaving a stunned Kagome standing there.

The next morning Hadeas and Persphone came to vist her " Kagome,we have been meaning to ask you this for along time,would you like it if we adopted you?" Kagome was so happy she gave them a bone crushing hug and said yes wich in immortal terms means it's offical.(I left this out but her mortal family has been turned immortal by Kagome,her mother is now a wood nymph,her little brother a wind spirit,her granfather a shape shifter.But immortals can have other family can be adopted so know their all one big happy family but since that means most of he little fan club who are immortal are her cousins,but then again the greek immortals married family,Hadeas and Persphone are uncle and neice but not in my story so no,her fan club is not related to her in this story.)

Kagome and Toyou had been daiting for 7 months now and he had found out she was immortal and said it did not matter to him,and for this Kagome turned him into a immortal,the immortal of ninja's,and ice.Toyou had dropped by one day to the shrine he said he had to ask Hadeas something,and he needed everyone there.  
When they all got there Toyou asked,"May I have Kagome's hand in marrige?" 


	7. Confusion,and a charming new life

Kagome was as every one else was,stunned.Before Hadeas could answer a gold light came over a place in the air forming a portal, and out stepped the very immortal of whom even the other immortals themselves worshiped. "Hello Kagome,my daughter. Kagome I am sorry it took me so long to get here.Please frogive me,but I brought with me your soon to be husband.Please step forward." Kagome was shocked because the man who stepped forward was the moon immortal of Japan,Tyskoyomiko(I don't how to spell his name.)Every one's jaws dropped."Hello Kagome,you may call me Tyski(This is how you say it. Suki.) Kagome could only stand there while Touya said."Well your to late for I love Kagome,so you may not have her." Then Kurama,Aries,Hemeas,Eros,and Inuyasha turned to Hadeas,"May I marry Kagome?"

Kagome looked completely stunned that all these people wanted her,'This is not happening,I'm not pretty,or smart or powerful...what could they want me for?' Kagome slipped away into the shadows and into a portal into the underworld were she ran to the river,styxx(sp?) and sat at the dock were the dead were farried to their judgment,and there she wept.That was how Pherspone found her,there crying her poor confused heart out into the river of the dead."Kagome,what is wrong honey?" Kagome told her everything and thoguht of what she could do.

"Kagome,I have a plan.I will send you to another dimension,a place were you can escape your troubles and help others with theirs.Will you go?" Kagome thought and thought.  
" I choose to go." Pherspone smiled and started to chant. "With the powers I command,send her away from this land.Send her to the land of the three blessed beings,  
Send her into the relm were the charmed ones Phoebe,Piper,the two Halliwells,and Paige Matthews.Send her to the land were the three charmed witch sisters dwell!  
a portal opened and Kagome fell into a another dimension,another version of America,were three witch sisters,four whitelighters,a demon/ex-devil,and the magical community were about to get the shock of their lives.

(If you have not seen the T.V. show Charmed,it wont matter Because I will explain the whole thing in detail)  
Review or face the wrath of a ticked of me(Not a pretty sight,poor little Billy Everyboy...never stood a chance when he mentiond my haircut while I was holding a baseball bat.  
They say he will never have kids...) 


End file.
